Sleeping To Dream
by Alexandria Malfoy
Summary: ONESHOT Draco's been having strange dreams as of late. Putting his keen and penetrating mind to the task, he discovers the pattern of the same mystery girl in his dreams. Determined to reclaim the sleep that was once lost, he sets out to find her. DG


**A/N**- Loosely based on Jason Mraz's song 'Sleeping To Dream'. This isn't really your typical song fic with the lyrics inserted into the actual story, but I added them in at the end for s and g's.

* * *

Sleeping To Dream

"Mr. Malfoy, this is the third time this week that I've caught you sleeping in my class. If this behaviour is to continue, then I will be forced to give you a detention," Snape hissed, forcing Draco to pay attention.

"Yes, sir."

"Now as I was saying…"

Snape trailed off allowing Draco to drift back to sleep. As his eyelids drooped, he received a sharp nudge to the stomach.

"Ouch!"

He whipped his head around to glare at his Potions partner for the day, Blaise Zabini. He hoped to at least invoke fear into Blaise, but the other boy seemed to be staring straight ahead, smirk plastered on his face, pretending like nothing happened.

The bell rang not much later, signalling the end of the school day. Draco whispered a silent thank you to the gods that his last class was close to the Slytherin Common Room. He also thanked the fact that it was a Friday, meaning that he could sleep in however late he wanted to the next day. Normally, he was an early riser, but ever since a series of unusually vivid dreams began plaguing his sleep, he was constantly getting caught dozing in class. His class time slumbering wasn't intentional, but once he had one of the dreams, he'd be up in bed, trying to figure out the dream's meaning.

Draco reached his bedroom and immediately collapsed onto his bed. He was still fully clothed as he fell into a deep slumber, giving way to another strange dream.

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

_He opened his eyes to see the bright sun and a vivid green carpet of grass for miles around. _

_He stood up and looked around, for the view that he received laying down was not enough. As he took in his surroundings, from the quaint countryside homes to the rolling flower studded hills, he noticed a small figure among the grass. _

_At first he couldn't tell, but upon closer speculation realised that the figure walking towards him was a girl. He couldn't see her facial features since the sun partially blocked them out, but he could make out her body._

_A lithe, nimble frame made ethereal by the flouncy summer dress hugging her every curve. From her perfectly rounded breasts to the toned and firm bum, leading down to her equally toned legs. Just by her physical traits alone, he could tell she was an athlete; she had a runner's body. Her hair whipped around her face as a small breeze passed by, but the colour was not seen to his chagrin. It reflected the sun in its soft curls._

_She was getting closer though, that much was certain. He was almost drunkenly giddy because of it. The heady scent of flowers combined with her own scent of cinnamon, vanilla, and mint, a strange mixture at that, nearly did him in._

_She was less than a meter away now. He could almost see her face and hair. How he longed to see her earthly beauty and perfection. How he wanted to gaze upon her._

_She was almost in front of him. Yet that blasted sun just wouldn't budge. _

_At last it began to move. Oh he could almost make out her face._

_Almost there…_

_Almost…_

**xXxXxXxXxXx**_  
_

Draco awoke with a start. He wasn't drenched in sweat like he usually was when he had one of his dreams, but he was breathing heavily.

He tried to recall the girl in his dream since it was always the same one, but he was unable to see her face or hair. He glanced at the clock hanging on his wall and saw that it was about 9:30 the next morning.

_At least it's not 2 a.m._, he silently thought.

He pulled out a small notebook from his bedside table and wrote down what few details he could remember about his dream.

_Countryside, sunny, hills, girl walking to me, nice figure_

He only remembered dreams in flashes once he woke up. After a while, he picked up on the pattern of the girl in each of his dreams. Occasionally, he would look back and try and figure out who this mystery girl was.

After being completely satisfied with the description, Draco closed the notebook and fell back into his deep sleep.

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

It was a month later and Draco was still burdened with the dreams. It was almost three months in total and the fact that he still didn't know who that bloody girl was was driving him insane. He had trouble staying up in class, he was lucky to not be failing and his competitive spirit was waning during quidditch matches.

He was a shell of his former charismatic, snarky self and it sucked; it sucked big time. Now he didn't care about comments made about him or even make an effort to harass the Fantastic Trio; all he wanted was sleep. Sleep that was robbed from him by his damnable dream girl. When he found out who she was, boy was she in for it. She'd be in for a rude awakening indeed, the little wench.

As of late, Draco had taken to piecing the images he saw of her together, but none of the traits seemed to match any of the girls in Hogwarts. All he had were round, chocolate brown eyes, a shapely figure, a small, pert nose, full rosy lips and a mind-blowing kiss. To any outsider, this might seem like a simple task. After all, bedding most of the girls in Hogwarts does have its advantages. To Draco though, this was probably the most time consuming task ever. To narrow it down to just one girl would be madness, but he was determined to do it. There was only one little obstacle: he didn't know the colour of her hair.

He'd seen pretty much everything else except for her goddamn hair. He was positive that if he could just see a glimpse of it, he'd know for sure who she was in an instant!

So far, all Draco had were hunches. Although his hunches had a tendency to be correct, this time he wasn't sure about them. One thing was for sure, it wasn't any Slytherin girl. After Pansy, Draco just lost his love/lust for Slytherin girls. Most of them were annoying, arrogant, stuck up bitches. He found it especially aggravating when they would gossip about how much better a Hufflepuff could do compared to you in bed, after you made them experience multiple orgasms, just to spite you. He was tired of dealing with them and was all too happy when he realised his dream girl wasn't a Slytherin.

As the dreams continued in the passing weeks, Draco learned about her personality as well. He remembered one dream in particular where he saw her running through a hallway, then curse the hell out of a group of students. The next scene showed her acing a Potions exam followed by an image of her volunteering in the hospital wing. Upon putting two and two together, Draco figured out that she was very bright and wanted to be a Healer. His most recent dream however, not only showed her athletic side, but gave him his biggest clue.

He saw flashes of colour; green and red blurring together on the quidditch pitch. He spotted her among the players of the opposite team. She flew past him at breakneck speed, coming to a halt in front of the goal posts, launching the quaffle like a cannon towards the unsuspecting Keeper. She scored the goal and was congratulated by some speecy git with black hair and blood red robes. _Oh crap. She's a Gryffindor._ He still didn't know who since her hair was never revealed somehow, but he had finally narrowed it down to one house.

At first he was appalled by this. He was a Slytherin, she a Gryffindor; they just didn't mix. But he was still determined to know her identity, only then would he be able to sleep soundly at night.

After that dream, he began seeking out Gryffindor girls (preferably those closer to his age, 17) that fit all of the information he had. Once eliminating all of the seventh year girls through a demanding and rather meticulous process (he wouldn't even go near Granger!), he started to weed out any prospects in the sixth year girls.

Eventually he found her, in a most embarrassing situation at that, in the prefects' bathroom of all places.

Draco had entered the prefects' bathroom with one purpose: to soak his stress away in one of the pool-like bathtubs.

He didn't see her at first, but he saw the bubbles. Boy were there bubbles; all filling up one tub. The next thing he noticed was the unusual scent lingering in the air: cinnamon, vanilla and mint. He paused for a moment, going over the list in his head. He checked off the scent in his mind before walking forward.

Suddenly he heard a splash coming from her direction. Her head whipped out of the water, laughing as she did so. Her hair fell around her in dark, soft waves. He still couldn't get her hair colour as it looked almost black thanks to it being drenched in water. She didn't see him, being too preoccupied with washing herself, but he saw her. He noticed her eyes; the doe-like brown orbs that had held him captive many a restless night.

He heard the drainage system and the splashing of water as she made her way out of the tub, grabbing a towel for herself in the process. He thought for sure that she would notice him then, but her back was turned as she dried off her shapely figure. Her figure. The small figure that was always wrapped in some slinky sheath or complimented by quidditch robes whenever he dreamed about her. He recognized her toned legs, her bum, arms, and the milky skin dotted by the many freckles she had on her body. There she was in the nude, not having a care in the world, while he watched on like some greedy pervert. She wrapped the towel around her, turning around to gather her clothes.

Draco forgot that he was right behind her, hovering near her clothing.

She let out an ear-piercing shriek, wrapping her towel around herself even tighter. Draco threw his hands to his ears, trying to drown out the noise. He gave her a pleading look, in an attempt to stop her, but to no avail. Seeing as there was no other option, Draco rushed over and clamped a hand to her mouth. Eventually she stopped, allowing Draco to let go and take a good look at her. He was enamoured by her and he didn't even know who she was. A little nagging voice at the back of his head told him otherwise, but he chose to ignore it for the time being.

"Malfoy, what the hell to do you think you're doing?"

He'd know that voice anywhere. But it can't be! She's not supposed to be the girl of his dreams! It was all wrong on so many levels!

"I came in here to bathe Weasley. Don't tell me that's a crime now."

"No, it's not, but you could have seen something." As Ginny said this, a blush started to creep up her cheeks.

"I assure you Weasley I did not see anything that Mummy or Daddy wouldn't like."

"Oh, ok," she replied rather meekly.

As she turned to leave, Draco grabbed a hold of her wrist and before she could protest, pulled her in for one hell of a kiss. As soon as his lips brushed against hers, he knew she was the one. No other girl in Gryffindor could kiss like Ginny Weasley. It sent little shocks through his body, making him yearn for more as he pulled her in closer. At first she was rigid, not wanting to give in, but that wasn't for long. She melted into that kiss, her body flush with his, almost melding into one. He noticed how perfect their bodies melded together.

Draco pulled away, smiling; giving Ginny an actual smile, one that made her think how good it looked on him. He was glad he tested his theory.

"I knew it was you," he murmured, mostly to himself. "I had a feeling it was you all along."

Ginny wanted to say something to this comment, but words were lost on her as he pulled her in for another lingering kiss.

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

That night Draco slept wonderfully. He thought he wouldn't have anymore of his dreams, but he was wrong. It was the final dream, one that didn't plague him or wake him up in the middle of the night, but one that let him sleep as long as he wanted, leaving him wanting more.

The dream was much like the countryside dream; the bright sun, vivid green grass, and a girl walking towards him. Only this time, the sun didn't block her hair or face. He saw it clear as day. And when he did see it, it gave him an odd sense of peace; dreaming about Ginny Weasley and her bright, copper coloured hair.

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

"Sleeping To Dream"

_I'm dreaming of sleeping next to you  
And feeling like a lost little boy in a brand new town  
I'm counting my sheep and each one that passes is another dream to ashes  
And they all fall down  
As I lay me down tonight,  
I close my eyes, what a beautiful sight_

_Sleeping to dream about you  
And I'm so damn tired of having to live without you  
But I, I don't mind  
I'm sleeping to dream about you and I'm so tired  
Oh, yes I am_

_I found myself in the riches  
Your eyes, your lips, your hair  
Well, you were everywhere out there  
But I woke up in the ditches  
I hit the light and I thought you might be here  
But you were nowhere  
Oh Lord, well, you were nowhere at home  
As I lay me back to sleep  
This love, I pray, that I can keep_

_Sleeping to dream about you  
And I'm so damn tired of having to live without you  
But I, I don't mind  
I'm sleeping to dream about you and I'm so tired  
I'm so tired_

_Well it's just a little a lullaby to keep myself from crying myself to sleep at night  
Once I dry my eyes  
Come on now_

_Sleeping to dream about you  
And I'm so damn tired of having to live without you  
But I, I don't mind  
I'm sleeping to dream about you and I'm so tired  
I'm so tired_

-Jason Mraz

* * *

**A/N**- There! My first one-shot! I hope you all like it! Thanks to Angel, my awesomely dedicated beta who's uber cool! You know the drill...after reading review (if you feel the need to that is...although it would be nice...)!  



End file.
